helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost feast!
Previous Quest Info The dance is ready. Go dance, Princess Ghost! Objective Attend the ghost feast! Rewards EXP +100 Notes *After the events of this quest, Starr did not want to pay the 120 years of overdue fees the house had accumulated and gifted it to Magda in the shopping mall quest Pick up a pie so that she could start her own store, provided that she pay off the fees herself. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Ok...... I'm ready... It's time for the dance. Maid: Miss...... You must come back safe and sound... Magda: Don't worry~~~ I'll be okay~ Maid: ...Then I will light the lamp at home and wait for you to come back! Story Chat 2 Magda: Everybody's here. Starr: Well, everything is ready. I have sealed the house with a boundary. If anything goes wrong, it won't spread around the Finsel. Magda: ............What's going to happen? Starr: Hard to say. Magda: To hear you say so... I'm getting nervous again... Barbalius: It doesn't matter. If there's any danger, I'll protect you Magda: Mr. Barbalius...... Rincole: Hahahaha~~ It's like we're the dead, not the ghosts Magda: Miss Rincole...... Rincole: Don't worry. Magda. Requiem is for this occasion. Don't underestimate me. Florna: Everybody... In a moment we shall be entering the banqueting hall of this house... When the time comes... Because of the influence of alien forces... Maybe we'll become... A different look than usual... Be careful...... Magda: How......! Starr: Alien forces, means the power from the spectral world, right? I'm kind of looking forward to what I become... So is everybody ready? Magda: Ready... Everybody: Yes. Starr: Then let's go. Starr: ............ Rincole: Oh~~ Barbalius: ............Oh, what I have become? Florna: Magda...! How come I'm like this! Have I become a ghost? No... Ghosts don't have feet, but I do... Magda: ............Anyway, it's hidden by the dialog box. Florna: ..................What? Barbalius: Don't worry, Miss Magda, our feet are still there! Magda: Don't kick the dialog box Mr. Barbalius! ...So, were we saying something weird? It doesn't feel right! Starr: Never mind. Magda do you hear anything strange? Magda: Ahhhhh...... It is the ghosts... Florna: They are coming! Magda: A lot of translucent figures appeared in the banquet hall! Just like I dreamed that night! Ghost: Miss...... She can finally go to the dance... Ghost: After all this preparation... Miss finally stops crying...... Ghost: It's all our fault... But now there is a chance to make amends... Magda: The lady showed up! Ghost Girl: ............ Magda: She's coming up to me. No, floating. Barbalius: Magda! Watch out! Magda: Eh? She...... This is............? Are these her memories and emotions...? Starr: Miss Magda, it seems that the ghostly girl is living in you for the time being. Magda: What............? Starr: Looks like she's decided you're gonna be the star of the dance instead of her. The connection between you spans a hundred years. The dead and the living, past and present, are presented here. Rincole: So, as usual, Magda, are you ready to make an appearance? Who will you choose among us to accompany you? Magda: Oh, right... Even for such a special dance, a partner is necessary. So, who do you choose? : Starr: : Magda: After all, Mr. Starr and the girl were related by blood. Maybe it would be better to be with him? : Starr: Thank you for choosing me, Miss Magda. : Magda: You look so great...... Maybe you don't have to wear wizard robes all day. : Starr: Is this from great grandma, who is possessed of you, or from you? : Magda: Great grandma?! : Starr: If she hadn't died, she would have been over a hundred and thirty by now. I ought to call her great grandma. : Magda: ............ : Florna: : Magda: Fulna is so cute, I want to walk into the dance floor with her hand~~~ : Florna: Ah...? What?! Did magda choose me...? : Magda: Yeah~~ Oh, Florna, why are you blushing again... : Florna: I...... I thought no one can tell when I blush after I became this...... : Magda: I may not see it, but you must be blushing right now, right? : Florna: You know me too well... : Barbalius: : Barbalius: Miss Ellenstein, this is the first time I have been to such a dance. Though the dress does not suit my taste... But it seems good. : Magda: Well, after all, your blond hair isn't going to change. It's like the midnight sun. : Barbalius: Midnight sun? I'd be happy to help dispel the darkness : Rincole: : Magda: Miss Rincole, I can't believe you know how to play requiem, and it's so nice of you to be a part of it... : Rincole: Oh... My dear little Magda, have you decided to let me be your partner? Although it has been hundreds of years, I can still clearly remember the tune of this requiem I can see the girl's face from your eyes, you two... You're all adorable little girls. Let me accompany you to the dance with the tweedle. Starr: So, get ready to go. Magda: I'm ready. Ghost: Miss...... Miss is coming~ Tonight you are the leading role~~~ Ghost: I'm so glad... We finally live up to master's wish... Miss finally went to the dance... Magda: Oh... The requiem was played... I can feel... The girl's moon... Sorrow recedes like the tide... She is smiling... She finally smiled...! Come on, this ball belongs to you and me tonight Your dancing shoes, your dress, your efforts are not wasted! The dance is for you! Let's dance till dawn! Story Chat 3 Magda: Oh............ It's over. We really dance into the morning, all night long. When the first light of day appeared in the east, the ghosts were content to disappear. Mr. Starr didn't say it, but he looked pleased. matter is finally solved, so we can repair the old house well. Florna may be praised by Cleric Pan. She has done a great job. Mr. Barbalius seemed to regret not having had to opportunity to use his sword... What kind of blessing is attached to it? Miss Rincole is still as usual... I don't know what's on her mind. the blond guy the ghost girl was muttering about a hundred years ago will end up old and ugly. ............Saying such a meaningful speech. But anyways, you guys are awesome! Girl's Voice: Thank.................. Magda: Ghost girl? Is that you? Girl's Voice: Thank...... you.................. Magda...... Magda: ............ The sound's gone... If there were an afterlife, it would be nice to see you... Maybe we'll be good friends. Good night, my good girl. Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests